1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel, and a transparent (electrically) conductive film having a polymer film and a transparent conductive thin layer provided thereon and a transparent (electrically) conductive plate having a transparent substrate and a transparent conductive thin layer provided thereon which are advantageously useable in the touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel according to resistance sensitive system, in which signals are inputted by pushing a surface of a display such as CRT or LCD with a fingertip or by drawing the surface with pen, has been used so far. The touch panel is widely used in input operating parts with which an ATM (automatic teller machines) or CD (cash dispenser) in a bank, a vending machine for thicket, a personal digital assistance, a personal computer and various industrial equipments are provided.
The touch panel according to resistance sensitive system has a structure that an upper electrode comprising a polymer base film, an undercoat layer and a transparent conductive thin layer superposed in this order is bonded on a lower electrode comprising a plastic or glass thick plate and a transparent electrode formed thereon through spacers (microdot spacers), such that the transparent conductive thin layer and transparent electrode face with each other. When a display surface of the upper electrode is pushed with a fingertip or pen, the surface comes in contact with an opposite electrode to turn on electricity, which brings about input of signals. Generally, a hard coat layer is formed on the surface of the upper electrode to protect the polymer base film.
JA02-66809 describes a laminated material of a substrate, an adhesive layer, a substrate and a transparent conductive layer, in which the adhesive layer serves to relax the stress applied to the transparent conductive layer.